Breaking the Bank at Caligula's
' Breaking the Bank at Caligula's ' is a mission in GTA San Andreas It is time to rob the bank. The charges are placed at the damn, you have the van, the bikes, and the swipe card. The entire team, minus Carl, gets into the van and departs. So, in the van is Woozie, Zero, Guppy, several unnamed triads, and for some reason, the janitor that lived in the meeting room. Carl, dressed as a casino employee, goes and gets a car of his own, and heads for Caligula's. On the way, Zero tests if Carl can hear him on his earpiece, who confirms a clear connection. Carl arrives at the casino, and engages with Zero in an argument over being obvious, nearly getting caught by another employee. The matter is averted and Carl uses Millie's swipe card to get into the lower levels of the Casino. Carl heads down one level into the generator room. There is a vent in this area that drops down all the way to the vault. Carl tosses a smoke grenade down there, which renders the guards unconscious. Zero blows the charges at the damn, and the electricity goes out. It's okay though, Carl has night vision goggles which he puts on. Carl heads down into the service bay, and uses a forklift to open the garage door; because the power outage makes it impossible to do automatically. Woozie and company arrive, and take over. They head down into the vault and begin to crack the door. The emergency systems try to get back up and running again, so Carl heads back up to the generator room to take care of the generators, demolition style. Carl uses the weapons in his arsenal to dispose of the electrical power, and goes back downstairs to check on the boys. When Carl reunites with the rest of the team, they destroy the door, and collect the cash. The mafia come downstairs and check on all the commotion. Gunfight! The gunfight takes you through to the service bay where Zero is waiting for you with the van. Woozie has two of his guys change into their police uniforms, get on the police bikes, and flank the van, carrying Zero and Woozie, as they depart from the casino. (Funny, it's just the biker police, so the triads suddenly turned African American. Also, didn't we steal four bikes, and now we're only using two?) Carl is left alone, because he is the decoy. He fights his way through more mafia thugs, and catches an elevator to the roof. There, he is met with SWAT Teams and a helicopter. Carl takes out the gunmen and destroys the helicopter and makes his way across the hilly roof. At the other end of the roof, Carl faces a long drop down the strip. On a much lower building across the street, is an immobile police helicopter. A parachute has been planted for Carl on the roof. He straps up, and jumps off the roof, glides to the other side of the strip, activates his parachute and lands on the other building rooftop. Now Carl is only about 5 stories up, rather than the 20+ stories of Caligula's. Carl kills the two police officers by the helicopter, gets in, and flies out of Las Venturas. The whole team reunites at Verdant Meadows Airstrip. Zero confesses that he told Berkley about the plan, which definitely conflicted the operation. It's okay, Carl punches him for this. Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas